


Couch Happenings

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: You’re just chilling with Natasha on the couch and she’s sneezing a lot.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 37





	Couch Happenings

Natasha and you were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, still somehow sharing the same blanket. You were mindlessly scrolling through your phone, and she was reading a book. You looked up as your girlfriend let out a soft sneeze into her hands. 

“Bless you babe,” you sent her a small smile. She thanked you and went back to her book. A moment later though, her hands went to hover by her face. She took a few small inhales, causing you to look up.

“Do not sneeze into your hands again,” you chastised. Nat looked up to roll her eyes, but the distraction was enough to pull the sneeze out of her, and she once again let it out into her hands. 

“Bless you,” you grumbled. 

“Sorry,” she chuckled. The smile was replaced by a frown a moment later. 

“What’s wrong?” you questioned. 

“Nothing,” she replied, rubbing at her nose. Her breath caught on an inhale and she sneezed twice, this time into her elbow. 

“Bud zdorova, Natasha, why are you sneezing so much?” 

“I don’t know,” she murmured, trying to figure out what was happening. 

“Are you feeling sick?” you questioned, scooting closer to her on the couch to look for any signs of a cold. Besides slightly teary eyes and a runny nose, Nat seemed fine. You even brushed your hand to her forehead. She swatted it away, and quickly ducked into her elbow to let out another sneeze. You could feel the force of it now that you were so close to her. 

“Bud zdorova,” you murmured, before reaching over to grab Natasha a tissue from the table. She blew her nose and let out a congested sigh. 

“Maybe I’m getting sick,” she admitted quietly, pulling the blanket more snug around her. 

“Let’s go to bed,” you suggested, before helping her up from the couch and wrapping the blanket snug around her. You put an arm around her waist as you lead her to your shared bedroom.


End file.
